


Miraculous One Shots

by Anime_Lesbian_12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lesbian_12/pseuds/Anime_Lesbian_12
Summary: This is a series of one shots. It was originally posted on my old account, so if it seems familiar that is why. I've deleted the original, so I hope you enjoy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It had honestly been a normal day; Adrien woke up to Plagg complaining about the lack of Camembert (Despite the newly stocked fridge in the corner, which, according to the annoying little god, was not nearly enough), he brushed his teeth, was read his schedule, Gorilla drove him to school.

Then, per the ushe, 10 minutes after the second bell rang a flurry of papers, pink clothes, and blue hair, came scrambling in, rambling excuses, slamming into the desk, and quickly running to her chair red faced.

The day went by rather quickly.

Then came lunch. As it went everyday when the teachers left the room, Alix and Kim started to argue. Today's argument was about with of the sexes was stronger.

Which, of course, could only be solved by arm wrestling.

The class pushed the rest of the lunch tables away from the center, and stacked up the chairs, leaving only one 'Lunch Detention' table and two chairs in the center.

Max, who was known to be less than particularly athletic, was in charge of keeping check of bets.

Rose sat on the sidelines and cheered everyone on while braiding her puple and black haired girlfriends hair.

Mylene sat and watched from the sidelines, snuggled cutely into Ivan's hip.

Nathanael too sat out, preferring to draw the action, replacing the competitors with the hero version of their akumatized selves.

Chloe and Sabrina were, shockingly, excited. Even Chloe couldnt understand the idea boys were stronger when the full superhero team was mainly composed of girls, take that 50's sexism.

Alya was filming, obviously.

This left Adrien, and Kim (Nino was playing dramatic action music off his phone, much to the amusement of his girlfriend), Alix, and Marinette, but no one gave her a thought anyways.

Alix vs Kim.

It was honestly a pretty even match, however, Alix went down rather quickly from laughter when Kim tried his hand at trash talk. No one could fault her for laughing honestly, how could having a neck thicker than her arm possibly be helpful to him in this situation, or any situation for that matter.

Kim stood up, gaining hoots and cheers from all the boys in the cafeteria. That is until the shy, little, clumsy bluenette quietly walked up to the chair Alix had occupied and asked "Can I try?"

Kim had nearly laughed, and so had Adrien. Adrien had nothing against his sweet little friend, no one besides Chloe did, but even he had to admit it would be an unfair fight.

Kim was double her size, an athlete, and, let's face it, not a hot mess, **NOT** that he thought she was _hot_ , that was reserved only for ladybug. Marinette on the other hand, well, to put it nicely, was a short, gym failing, walking disaster, who he had seen defy gravity by falling up the stairs on more than one occasion this week, **_(A/N: This is totally not based on me and my bff being clumsy dumbasses, *nervous laughter* not one bit_** 🤥 ** _)_** it was TUESDAY.

She was his friend, but he couldnt help but wince knowing she was gonna be destroyed.

Hopefully Kim would be nice, he knew he'd never hurt the girl, but still, the fear was there.

But worst of all the things Adrien could imagine, was that she was going to be crushed when she lost so easily.

He knew it, he knew because she was smirking, smirking in a way that was so confident but innocent that it was sad, it made his heart break to know that she was not expecting the defeat they all knew would come.

Everyone began too cheer Marrinette on mainly out of pity or female solidarity.

Marrinette put her elbow on the table, and Kim looked a bit hesitant, but agreed.

Alix, who was the only person to see how muscular Marinette was (they were the only two in their gym period that had their lockers in that particular wall of the girls locker room, so they only had each other to talk to as they changed) not in the least bit worried as she counted down. "Three..."

"I'll go easy on you." Kim promised.

"Two..."

"Oh, please don't." Marrinette calmly protested.

"One. GO!"

Nothing happened.

"Come on dude, just end this, don't go quite so easy on her." Nino shouted, only to be met with the struggling groan of

"I'm not, shes freakishly strong."

At that, everyone looked closer at the two, shocked to see Kim looking like he was seconds away from and aneurism, and Marinette looking 100 percent unfazed.

She gave a little smile, an extremly competitive look in her eyes, both of which, to Adriens, looked extremly familiar, although completly uncharacteristic for Marrinette, other than when she get extremely into her video gaming.

Then, to the classes amazement, Marinette pushes the jocks hand down to the table.

An uproar of cheers on the girls side, and compliments coming from Nathanael came after a second of shock from both groups.

Kim was shocked to have lost to a girl, Marinette for God's sake, and it was evident on his face.

Marrinette and Alix shared a high five, followed by one between Marrinette and Alya. Adrien stood off to the side, not willing to compete against Marrinette and hurt her. For now that is.


	2. Chapter 2

"...And then Ru Paul congratulated me on my wonderful, and I qoute, "makeup artistry." He even said it would be the next big thing. It's unfortunate that the world will never see that look." Lie-la Lila bragged to the class. "He took pictures of the look, but, alas, my artistic genius was lost forever when it was deleted by a phone reset."

She sighed in a dramatic and overdone way, hoping to gain sympathy. As Lila finished weaving another one of her tales the bell rang.

 _"Smetterai di essere una figa bugiarda"_ Marinette calmly said in perfect Italian before heading out the door.

Mz. Bustier's class started in shock at the retreating form of their blue haired classmate.

The majority was shocked to learn that Marinette spoke Italian, and, as far as they could guess, was fluent in it.

Lila, on the other hand, was shocked at the bluenette's use of the language. Oh how she could use it against her.

She feigned a look of hurt, letting some crocodile tears well up in her eyes. "I cant believe Marinette would call me **that**." She let out a wet choke for effect. "I knew she hated me, but I cant believe she would call me a- a cunt, and so casually." 

She looked down, letting a little smirk float on her lips as she waited for their sounds of outrage and pity. Neither came. She put her sad face back on in full force before looking up to see the subtle glared of her classmates.

"Oh please, that lie was ridiculous, utterly ri-dic-u-lous. I mean all your lies have been obvious, but this one, this one takes the cake. You honestly expect anyone to believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who makes Mother Theresa seem like a mass murderer, would call anyone a cunt. As if." Chloe snarled at the sausage haired girl.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldnt it sound, like super harsh if she had said that. It's not cool to lie about stuff like that dudette."

"But you have to believe me, I'm being truthful, I swear on my dead mothers grave, i would never lie to you."

"Didnt you say your mom was a diplomat." Alix asked, looking up from tying her rollerblade laces.

Max, was to the side. Any analytical mind such as his own, would recognize that if a person told any lie, no matter how big, it was best to check everything they say. "Jagged stone never had a cat, in fact his girlfriend Penny is highly allergic to their fur. Clara Nightingale learned all her dance moves from the dance classes she took as a child. Prince Ali does not run any environmental charities. There is also video footage from around Paris that I have just analyzed, they show Ladybug announcing the lack of any friendship with Lila, along with video evidence of Lila being in Paris as an akuma when she said she was traveling with her mother, who from my research, is the assistant to a diplomat. I've also just completed my analysis of the school CCTV cameras, and from what I've gathered, Lila did in fact plant the stolen test answers and the necklace, fake having been pushed down the stairs, threaten Marinette, and willingly grab an akuma meant for Marinette. This list of data makes me 100% certain that Lila has been lying to this class room, and I can safely hypothesize that Lila has been working with hawkmoth, and is therefore a terrorist." Markov reported to the class.

Welp there goes the power she had, maybe she could convince her mother that Paris was too dangerous of a city with all the Akumas.

However that plan would not work seeing as Markov had sent all the data he collected to Mrs. Rossi, Mr. Damocles, Mrs. Bustier, and the police.

Lila was promptly put in a juvenile detention facility. She had gained no help out of her situation from her disappointed mother.

Meanwhile Marinette was accepting the numerous apologies her fellow classmates and teacher had to offer.


End file.
